


accidental spoon

by goingtothetardis



Series: RebelCaptain Adventures [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Droid sass, F/M, Prompt Fic, Rebelcaptainprompts, Sharing a Bed, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Cassian and Jyn fall asleep together after a long mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's Rebelcaptainsprompts prompt: "one bed"
> 
> As per usual, I blame Jeeno enabling this. 
> 
> But also, many thanks to Jeeno for the quickie beta. ;)

Exhausted beyond words, they fall wordlessly onto the same bunk together after the intense mission. Everyone else busies about with the post-mission activities of gear maintenance, eating, and washing, but neither Cassian nor Jyn find the energy to participate. They’d taken part in a covert side mission requiring them to trek ten miles through rather rough terrain and stormy weather, and quite simply, neither gives a damn about moving in the near future. 

For all intents and purpose, the bunk is simply a temporary place to sit and rest their tired legs for a few short minutes until joining the rest of the crew, but the soothing hum of the ship and the unexpected comfort of the flimsy mattress quickly lulls them both into slumber. 

In sleep, Cassian moves first, his head lolling gently against Jyn’s shoulder. Over the next few hours, Jyn slumps to her side, the movement of which causes Cassian to continue his wayward lean, and he settles on his side behind her. So deeply asleep, both adjust naturally on the bunk, pulling their legs up and find some form of comfort. 

****

&&&&&

K-2 stands in front of the bunk, arms crossed, as he watches Cassian and Jyn sleep.

“There is a problem,” he announces to anyone willing to listen. 

“What’s a problem?” Bodhi asks, calling from behind the bunk barrier. 

“I believe you may need to assess the situation yourself, Rook,” K-2 answers, still staring speculatively at the sleeping pair.

Multiple pairs of feet stomp across the metal flooring, and moments later, Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze walk around the barrier to join K-2 in front of the bunk.

“Huh,” Bodhi says. “I wasn’t expecting this.” He nods to Cassian and Jyn on the bunk, and his mouth twitches into a smile as he observes Cassian’s arm wrapped around Jyn’s middle. 

Baze snickers. “They’re _spooning_.”

K-2 unfolds his arms and leans over Cassian and Jyn for a brief moment. Standing, he turns to Bodhi. “There is an eighty-seven percent chance that they did not intend to fall asleep together, and there is a one hundred percent chance the human emotion of embarrassment will be experienced upon waking.”

Chirrut sighs and taps his fingers against his chin. “But what about the thirteen percent, Kay? Perhaps they meant for this to happen. They do have… a special bond. I’ve often wondered...”

“Upon their return, I noted excessive sleep deprivation as a result of an arduous journey, and it is a high probability this is an unintentional situation,” K-2 explains, his tone clear and matter-a-fact. 

“Well, maybe we should just leave them,” Chirrut offers. 

“We could do that,” K-2 says, “but I would like an answer to the question.” 

“Kay, don’t–” Bodhi’s protest trails off when K-2 pokes Cassian on the arm wrapped around Jyn.

They collectively hold their breath as they wait for a reaction from Cassian, but he simply tightens his arm around Jyn and pulls her closer. Jyn lets out a soft sigh, and her hand reaches up to cover Cassian’s. 

“Oh!” K-2 puts his hand over his mouth. “That is unexpected.”

Bodhi rolls his eyes and signals the others to leave Cassian and Jyn in peace, but just as they’re about to leave, Jyn tenses, her body clearly indicating a shift from sleep to awareness… with the uncomfortable awareness that another body is currently wrapped around hers. 

A deafening silence permeates the air as she, with eyes closed, obviously assesses the situation from her position, and then slowly, her eyes flutter open and focus on the three men plus droid in front of her. 

Jyn jumps and in surprise, pushes sharply back into Cassian, startling him awake. He lets out a garbled yelp, sitting up with an abrupt movement. Jyn leaps out of the bed, breathing heavily. 

“What the fuck?” she shouts, and her eyes dart frantically between Cassian, the bunk, and the entourage standing in front of her. Cassian, still disheveled from sleep, looks around in confusion until he stares for a moment at the spot on the bunk still warm from Jyn’s body before shifting his gaze to Jyn. His eyes widen as he takes in her defensive posture, arms crossed and a deep scowl etched across her face.

Baze explodes into laughter while Bodhi coughs and looks away sheepishly. Chirrut simply stares between them, a serene expression on his face. 

K-2, however, verbalizes his thoughts. “As predicted, both Cassian and Jyn are experiencing heightened embarrassment after being found in bed together, as noted by the physiological reaction of blushing. Now tell me, was this intentional?”

****

&&&&&

Hours later, K-2 is still not certain if a pillow thrown at his face is a definitive answer to his question. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on tumblr at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!! :)


End file.
